Beyond the Disguise DISCONTINUED
by Coalesced
Summary: Bella's twin brother comes back from boarding school and wants to transfer. The next day, it was reported that his suicide attempt failed. Bella decides to go to his school as Ian to find out the truth. Is it just a simple case of bullying or much more?AH
1. Prologue

**DECEPTION AND DISGUISE (May change)**

**Summary: Bella Swan's twin, Ian returns home from boarding school. Ian is really different and insisted on transferring. Bella couldn't do anything so he went away. The next day, his suicide attempt failed. Ian was sent to a mental hospital and Bella was packed and sent to the boarding school to live her life as Ian because no one should find out about Ian's suicide attempt. See how Bella unravels the secret that made Ian change and commit suicide. Is it just a simple case of bullying? Will the truth shock Bella and leave her not knowing whose side to stand? Read and give the story a chance :D**

**A/N: I may or may not update very soon. I have been controlling myself, but I posted this anyway… Ugh. Though I do have around 7 more **_**drafted**_** chapters XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't not not not not not not do own anything… Scratch that. I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I braced for the impact as my father's rough and calloused palm connected with my face. I gritted my teeth and remained emotionless, simply refusing to cry or show signs of pain.

"I'm sorry, father." I said in a soft voice, trying to keep the rebellious tone down. I looked at my feet and avoided his eyes. Looking at him would give him another excuse to hit me.

"Dad, please don't! Don't hit Bella! It wasn't her fault!" My twin brother, Ian cried as he tugged on my father's arm. Tears were streaked down his face as his eyes looked apologetically at me.

My father turned to Ian and squatted down to his height. He placed both his hands on Ian's shoulder and spoke in a soft and caring voice. The voice he never used for me.

"Ian, Bella fought with the neighbor's son. Yesterday, she pushed a girl down. What is she going to do tomorrow? Daddy has to teach her a lesson before she commits more heinous crimes. What if she stole tomorrow?" He gave Ian a warm smile and wiped his tears away.

He stood up again, his tall frame towering over mine.

"Go back to your room; I do not want to see your face. No dinner for you tonight." Father addressed me in a cold voice.

I bowed my head and replied, "Yes, father. I shall think about my wrong-doings in my room. I give my promise to never do that again."

With that, I scurried off to my room.

I went to my private bathroom to examine the damage. There was a red and swollen hand print on my face. I touched it tenderly and winced. That's going to take some time to heal.

I was quite used to this. It wasn't exactly my fault though. I pushed that girl because she snatched Ian's ice-cream and made him cry. I fought with the neighbor's son because he was bullying Ian and made him cry. Whoever made Ian cried, I would not let them go.

Ian was my twin brother. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like me. Both of us were of the same height and had the same sickly pale complexion. Unlike me, Ian was weak and a crybaby. I was his protector. I made sure that he got his justice.

My father hated me. It wasn't my fault that I looked exactly like mum. My mother loved Ian and I equally. But she left my father for another man, my father never quite gotten over that and thus he hated me. Just because I was a sore reminder of my mum. Life wasn't fair.

I was interrupted by the soft knock on the door. I smiled. It could only be Ian.

I rushed to the door to see Ian. He glanced sideways furtively and quickly pushed me into my room.

He took a piece of cake wrapped in a napkin out of his pocket and pushed it to me.

"Here. It was my fault that daddy punished you. Why? Why didn't you tell him the truth? It wasn't your fault! It's not fair for you!" Ian burst into tears.

I took the cake from him and laid it on the table gently.

I wiped his tears away with my thumb and sighed softly, "Why is it that you always cry?"

Still teary-eyed, he replied, "Because you never cry. So I'm crying your share too!"

I laughed a little and pulled him in for a hug. Ian was the most precious kin I had. We understood each other more than anyone else.

I let a tear slide down my eye.

"I'll be stronger for both of us then. So you won't have to cry so much. I'll protect you."

**A/N: Ahh, just a short snippet of their loving relationship. Next Chapter would be when they are older, see how they have changed ;)**

**I love this story and I will not give up on it. But, do review to give me some encouragement because my ego has been deflated recently due to an action my teacher did.**

**Reviewers will get a preview of next chapter :X**

**-Dare2dream97**


	2. Ian's Back

**A/N: So, I was thinking, 'Maybe people aren't reviewing because they don't find it interesting enough.' I hope you will enjoy this chapter better :) Don't worry, Edward will come soon. **

**I want to thank **cb, I'MSOHAPPY, a nameless person who gave a pretty nice review :) **and** Angeltales321. **And of course, all those who 'favorite-d' and 'alert-ed' the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also just realized that I own Ian. Though he's a sick bastard. Oops… I think I said too much. ON TO THE STORY.**

**Oh, and here's a super short snippet of Chapter 3's Edward: **

I held my hand out for his phone, no doubt going to give him a fake number.

He smirked, "No. Give me your phone. I have to make sure the number is real."

I was appalled. Not only is he a _master of seduction, psycho, smartass _and a_ stalker_, he is also _bossy_.

**As you can see, Bella is obviously repulsed by him. I hope that it'll convince you to stay?**

**Chapter 1: Ian's back**

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat upright to get it. I was in my meadow, thinking about Ian.

Without seeing the caller ID, I answered the call.

"Hello,"

"Bella." I would recognize that voice anywhere. I clenched my fist and tried to stop the temptation to throw my phone at a nearby tree.

"What." I snapped. We usually didn't talk unless it was something like, 'pass the salt'.

"Ian is coming back." _That certainly got my attention. News like that brightened up my whole day. After all, I am living for Ian and no one else._

"So?" To say I was merely curious would be an understatement.

"I would send a limo or fetch him myself. But Ian has specifically requested me to allow you to drive his Bugatti Veyron to fetch him from the airport." He said reluctantly.

I grinned.

"I'll come home to get the Bugatti and then fetch him."

Father simply cut the line. No 'goodbye's or 'see you soon'. This was how we worked.

I ran out of the meadow and got onto my motorbike, securing the helmet in place. I sped off home.

I entered through the back gate of the mansion. Father was stinking rich. Ian was registered in the most prestigious school in the country while I was stuck in Forks High. Ian had a Bugatti Veyron while I had a motorbike that I picked up in a scrap yard and threatened my friend to fix it.

Life wasn't fair. Father refused to spend any more money to feed me. I had to work my ass off at Newton Outfitters, plus avoiding Mike Newton's groping. He was a disgusting pig. I shivered at the thought of him.

I had changed a lot since the last time I saw Ian.

I no longer allowed father to hit me as he pleased. I would dodge but never have I hit him. I had an 'extended' family. They were from La Push. People frequently thought us as volatile. They thought we would get into gang fights, do drug, smoke cigarettes and all those bad guy stuff.

Truth is, we don't do that. We just hang around Sam and Emily's house, leeching off their kitchen. Sometimes, we fight to get rid of boredom and not to mention my favorite, extreme sports. I could take all the guys in a fight and _win. _Guess that's why I'm feared by them too. We don't go around clearing rumors. Who are we to stop what they want to think?

I grabbed the Bugatti Veyron's keys and ran to the garage. I stroked the car's hood and started the engine. I gave myself time to enjoy the smooth leather seat and soft purr of the engine before I sped off to the airport.

Boy, I couldn't wait to see Ian again!

When I reached the airport, I somewhat gotten a glimpse of myself in a mirror of another car.

Shock would be an understatement.

My hair looked like a bird nest, seeing I slept in _my _meadow. My skin had blotches of purple from the last fight I had with Jake. I looked like an emo chick with all my black clothes and makeup.

Seeing I still have a little time before Ian arrives, I hurried to the restroom to make myself presentable. Using water, I splashed my face with water to wash out the makeup. I straightened my hair to my best ability by combing it with my fingers.

I looked _acceptable, _I guess.

I went to the arrival hall to wait for Ian.

After fifteen minutes of tapping my foot on the ground, I nearly wanted to plaster my face against the glass barrier to amuse myself from the boredom. Luckily, Ian arrived to save me from making a fool out of myself.

I looked and beamed and Ian, he returned me a tight smile. My eyes widened, my smile fell.

Ian… He looks dead…

His brown hair that he had been growing since young to look exactly like me, was cut short.

His brown eyes, those that held the kindness he possessed, no longer sparkled.

His pale skin now looked like a vampire.

He looked haggard and his clothes looked like they were slept in.

These effects were definitely not because of a simple cause like jet lag. Something happened in his school. I have to find out…

"Ian, let's go have a bite. I'm sure you're hungry. You hate the food they serve on airplanes." He looked at me and smiled. It didn't reach his eyes though.

I sipped my coke as I watched Ian took a small bite out of his burger.

He left me in shock again. Ian always finishes his burger in 3 bites.

I placed my hand over his on the table.

"Ian, you can tell me what's wrong. I can help you." I whispered, trying to comfort him.

He looked at me. Despair and sadness were swimming in his eyes.

"I want to transfer." he pleaded.

"What? You should know how strongly that old man feels about this school!" I exclaimed, trying to get him to understand this weird logic.

He looked at me. His eyes were extremely cold. When we were young, we used to have eye to eye conversations as a game. Right now, he was using this game to show how much he wanted to transfer.

"Ian. Don't look at me like that. You know what happened, I ran away from home. I'm sure I emailed you that incident."

Disappointment flooded him as he bent down his head, eyes downcast.

"Besides, why do you want to transfer?"

His eyes widened in alarm when I questioned his intention. Unknowingly, he rubbed his wrists.

"I…"

I froze when I saw the small slits on Ian's wrists. Some looked fresh while others looked a brownish red. I grabbed his wrists. He tried pulling away but I was always the stronger one.

"Wha-What is _this?_" I asked in concern, my eyes sweeping over the cuts as if it could ease the pain that he was feeling.

Ian looked away, ashamed.

"Ian, please. Something happened in boarding school, didn't it? Tell me. I'll fix it for you. I promise." I said earnestly, trying to get my sincerity to him.

"Nothing. I just want you to convince dad to let me transfer." He pulled the sleeve of his jacket down to hide the cuts.

I leaned back on my chair.

"I'm not going to talk to that old geezer till you tell me the reason you want to transfer." I wasn't going to budge.

Ian stood up suddenly.

"Well, if you're not going to help me, I'm leaving." He took his luggage and pulled it away.

"Ian!" I called. "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn back. He simply waved his hand and shouted, "Home."

I sat down in resignation. Ian was going _home_. Somewhere he knew I couldn't follow.

I took out my phone to dial a familiar number.

We're going cliff-diving…

**A/N: It's still kind of boring right now… Don't worry, Edward will appear in Chapter 3. Next chapter is still kind of like boring… **

**Please stay with this story! **

**Review to get a teaser :D**


	3. I'm Ian

**A/N: I just want to thank all the wonderful people for reviewing :D I'm up and writing again. I kinda comforted myself by saying, "EVERY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD HAVE THEIR DOWNS." **

**I also want to reply to one of the anonymous reviewer, '**_**Caww'**_**. You might want to read it. It may help you understand the story a little. Or else, you can just continue reading the story :D**

_Dear Caww,_

_I would just like to thank you for reviewing almost all my works :) I would reply to you, but alas, it's supposedly an anonymous reviewer. _

_-Sigh- So, here's the reply I would like you to know :)_

_Ian wants to transfer not because he wants to try out another college. He's undergoing some... 'stuff' in school. Yup, he has grown up a lot and doesn't want to worry Bella too much. But, Bella is also someone who worries a lot. _

_Hmm... He is a little hurt by Bella's reaction. But Bella is not over reacting. I mean, 'HE'S SELF-MUTILATING'. Isn't that a good enough reason for Bella to doubt him? Bella is always protecting him and all, so he thinks that Bella can help him out this time. Just to clarify, Ian did ask his father beforehand. But, obviously he was rejected, so he's trying to get his sister to stand up for him. As to why their father strongly opposes... it'll be revealed in this chapter._

_I'm trying to keep Ian like kind of mysterious. You won't find out a lot about him through himself. Bella going to find out what happened to Ian in school. Though knowing the truth is not always the best thing. _

_But so you know, the bad guy may not always be bad. They are usually misunderstood. The good guys... hmm... let's just say they all have their devils in them ;)_

_-Dare2Dream97_

_P.S Ian loves Bella a lot, but he's undergoing a lot of stress. _

**Chapter 2: I'm Ian**

I stretched out as I saw Sam jumped down. He did a somersault in the air and placed his hands together to form a stream-lined body as he fell. _Show-off._

Emily laughed happily and cheered for her husband as she dangled her legs over the cliff.

"I'm next!" Seth shouted as he ran to the edge and gave himself a push.

He placed his hands out by their side like wings and 'flew' down.

Jacob smirked at me and nudged me, "Go on. Not scared, are you?"

Emily turned to Jacob and narrowed her eyes.

"Go jump off a cliff. I have to speak to Bella. It's an only-girls talk."

Leah gave him a slight nudge as to say that it was serious.

"Sure thing." Jake mumbled as he jumped off.

Emily and Leah turned to me.

"What's up? I quote you, '_Cliff-diving is an extreme sport, and it's for extreme moods._'" Emily said.

"Who is it? I'll get my shovel. I know Jake can move the body…" Leah was already making arrangements to murder whoever who made me sad.

I chuckled and sat beside them.

"Ian came back today."

Their eyes displayed curiosity and confusion but Emily never said anything, trusting me to be able to share. Leah wanted to ask but Emily just squeezed her hand and she understood too.

"He had been self-mutilating. He wanted to transfer. But I couldn't help him. Since, you know… I'm crashing at Emily's house right now."

Emily looked thoughtful, "So, I'm going to assume something happened, but he wouldn't tell you."

I nodded my head.

Leah and Emily wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will work out. Now, go shout out all your frustrations and jump off this cliff!"

I smiled at them gratefully. They were the best girl friends someone could ask for.

I jumped off and smiled in euphoria as I shut my eyes tightly, embracing the cool wind as it slices across my face, whipping my hair. I felt adrenaline pumping in my bloodstream as that sense of ability, which allows me to think that I could conquer the world, washes through me. I screamed out loudly, trying to release all the pent up emotions bottled in me. With a loud crash, my body collided with the rough waves. I sunk, calming down the emotions in me as the waves calm into small ripples.

No longer able to hold my breath, I pushed my head upwards and surfaced, panting heavily. I swam to the shore, where Jacob, Sam and Seth were waiting. I heard a small crash and knew it was Emily. She wasn't a big fan of loud noises. Then another loud crash; Leah was like Sam, her brother. They loved making huge shows out of cliff-diving.

We met up on shore and I was still panting.

"Always… exhilarating… adrenaline… rush… not… over… yet." I said in between breaths.

Everyone laughed at me for my 'un-fitness'. It wasn't my fault I didn't have abs like them.

Everyone was fun. It was fun. I made me wished… Wish that they were my true family instead.

*** (THE NEXT DAY) ***

I ended the call and clenched the phone tightly. It couldn't be…

I grabbed my helmet and swung my leg over the motorbike. I sped off to the hospital. I arrived in a few minutes.

I dumped my helmet on the bike and ran to the receptionist.

"WHERE'S IAN SWAN?" I shouted at her.

She quickly looked on the computer and replied meekly, "Room 893."

Without saying my thanks, I dashed off. I reached the corridor to see Father.

My jaw tightened as I walked towards the door. Before I could enter, he stopped me.

"What do you want, old man? Ian is inside and I have to see him."

Father glared at me but it doesn't affect me anymore after being subjected to it for the past years.

"Ian isn't in danger anymore, you can relax. We have a more pressing issue right now."

I raised my eyebrow, "What _issue _is more pressing than Ian?"

"Ian got into the hospital because he committed suicide. He'll be admitted to an asylum the minute he regains consciousness. We cannot have him self-hurting anymore."

My eyes widened. _Suicide. _That word echoed in my mind as I thought about the day before, when Ian had wanted to transfer.

"H-he had mentioned… He wanted… to… transfer." My heart was tearing itself apart. I knew it was because of something that happened in boarding school! I didn't press on… I didn't find out… _**I**_ caused Ian's suicide attempt…

"Exactly. You know, now my empire is building up, Ian is needed at that school. He is needed to build relationships with the other companies' heir. Well, since Ian may not be able to attend school for the moment and the school has kept the suicide attempt quiet… You'll have to attend the school as Ian." Father explained.

I scoffed, "Is Ian only worth that much? A tool for building relationships?"

He avoided my eyes.

"What happens after Ian recovers?" I questioned. I knew the answer, knowing him; he'll probably make Ian go back there.

"Ian will continue schooling at that boarding school." he confirmed my guesses. _What a __**caring **__father…_

"Don't you know that the reason Ian committed suicide was because of that school? Did you?" I asked, my voices raising several octaves at the end.

Father nodded.

I looked at him in disgust.

"You're _not_ fit to be Ian's dad. You're _unworthy_. I'll find out the root of the problem _myself_. I'll attend that school as Ian. Just don't expect me to allow you to let Ian continue his schooling there after his recovery." I spat at him.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I've never treated you as my father, old man. I have no qualms about you in an _accident_. I will protect Ian." I threatened.

I gave him a menacing smile before entering the room.

Ian was laid limply on the bed, showing no signs of physical damage besides the bandaged wrists.

I sat on the chair beside his bed and held his hand to my face in an endearing manner. Using the other hand, I stroke his delicate face.

"Your suicide attempt was sleeping pills, eh? You were never the type who could take pain." I chuckled a little, trying to hide the fact that his plight right now shattered my heart.

I let a few tears escaped as I whispered to him, "Your sister, older by 5 seconds, will protect you. Make sure you live. I'm living my life for you. If you're gone, I'm gone. So, make sure you fight and live on. Never back down…"

At the end of my little speech, tears were flowing freely. I wiped it away using my sleeve and I left the room.

I had to be Ian…

**A/N: Um… so Review for Preview? Thanks :)**


	4. That Jerk

**A/N: -Sigh- Please review? Oh and read my other stories?**

**Hmm… I've been thinking of another story I would want to write… But it seems to me that stories I adapt from manga are not the popular. Or is it because of OCs? Tell me in a review if possible?**

**Chapter 3: That Jerk**

"Miss, are you sure you want this wig?" The hairdresser questioned.

"Yeah. It's for... my school play," I smiled. I was currently purchasing a high quality wig that looked exactly liked Ian's new hairstyle.

Afterwards, I went back home… no, Ian's house, to get his uniform. Looking through his closet, I took 3 set of his uniform. It consisted of a white button-up; black formal-looking trousers and a blazer with the school logo. It was paired with a black silk tie. I cringed.

This doesn't look like a high school uniform. It looked like some kid trying too hard to be grown up. One word: disgusting.

I wrapped my breast in a tight binding to keep my chest flat. Instead of my usual complaining of a flat chest, I thanked the gods. I wore the clothes, secured my wig and spun around in the mirror.

I was glad to see that I was a splitting image. I giggled at that. _Why did I never realize that Ian was kind of hot? _ I shook that thought out. Eww… that would be incest. Then again, maybe I'm looking at myself. I always thought myself to be quite a looker.

Glad with my image, I packed the uniform in the luggage and some toiletries from my _previous _room, also known as the _attic._

"I'm all set." I smiled and kept the wig and uniform before lugging the luggage down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and saw my bike standing all lonely at the driveway. I pouted. I glanced at the time and brightened up. I still had time.

I quickly changed into my comfort clothes, which is just a pair of sweats and a tank top. I grabbed my helmet and jumped onto my bike.

I couldn't go to Emily's place. I dint have the guts to tell them the atrocious plan I was about to carry out. Instead, I drove to First beach at La Push. I parked the bike at a grassy area and lay down on the soft sand.

I took off the sneakers and socks to let my feet seep into the soft land. It felt like paradise...

That was until someone decided it would be fun to kick sand onto my face. _Yes, that would be fun..._ I would make sure I tattoo 'fun' onto the intruder's face using my _**fist**_.

I woke up to see a guy about the same age as me peering at me. He looked like a Greek god with his flawless complexion, bronze hair and emerald green eyes...

I snapped out of it. No fraternizing with the enemy.

I placed my hands on my hips and demanded, "Who are you?"

That guy looked at me in amusement and replied, "You don't have to know that. Give a price; I'll buy you for a night."

I gave him a fake cheery bright smile.

"I'm _sorry_ if I gave you the impression of a whore. But a price? Seriously?" my tone turned sour at the end as punched that bastard in his stomach.

"Eat this, asshole," I shouted as my fist went forward to give him a good tattoo of 'fun'.

To my surprise, he caught it.

I grinned. This was going to be fun...

I continued throwing punches and kicks at him but he either dodged them or caught them.

"Coward," I mumbled as I threw my fist onto his face. He didn't manage to catch that.

I used his momentary pause to pin him down.

"Gotcha." I said as my hands pressed down on his wrists to prevent him from running. My legs were apart as he body was between mine.

He flashed me a brilliant smile, "Don't you think this position is a little misleading? People may come to a conclusion that _you_ are straddling _me._"

I gasped in horror and my grasp loosens slightly. He took advantage of this and flipped us over so he was on top instead. This time, he was the one pinning me down.

"Now, I'm _straddling _you." He purred seductively.

He brought his face close to mine and my breath hitched at the proximity. I could see his long eyelashes, full lips, angular jaw, chiseled nose and his flawless complexion. God, he was perfect…

Wait… Perfect? No, no, no…

He closed the distance and nuzzled his head at the crook of my neck. His wild mob of hair that I thought was full of gel was soft and it tickled my face.

My heart rate accelerated as I realized he was kissing my neck, sucking it. I flushed and my neck became very hot. I struggled against his iron grip, he just kept sucking.

I felt my sanity slowly seeping away from me as I started to _enjoy _that sucking sensation…

Luckily, I was brought back to reality when he stopped.

He cocked his head and smiled at me, still pinned under him.

He brought down his face against and whispered into my ear, "Wasn't that nice? You like that hickey, don't you?"

Goosebumps formed at the tickling sensation as his velvet voice draped over my ear. Wait… _hickey_?

I struggled further and roared in his face, "_Hickey? _HICKEY? YOU ASS!"

He smiled brightly. This guy was _not _sane.

"Well, now that I've marked you. Be my woman." His voice dripping with seduction as he nibbled my earlobe.

I shivered. Yeah, definitely dropped as a baby.

"Let me go." I seethed through my clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" He smiled _again. _By now, I was thinking that perhaps this guy was just a sadistic man that wants to get on my nerves. _That's creepy…_

Just then, my phone rang.

"Let me go before I knee you in your sensitive area." I threatened darkly.

"I'll let you answer that call," He said as I released one hand of mine and rolled beside me.

I answered my phone as he held my left hand captive.

"What?" I snapped. This had better be important. I was dealing with a psychotic man, I didn't need distractions.

"Ian woke up,"

"I'll come now." I said hastily.

"I don't want you here. I was merely informing you. You still have to go to act as Ian. Besides, Ian isn't reacting to anything, so we're putting him into the asylum for the time being."

"He's awake. I. Have. To. See. Him." I growled.

"What happened to 'I'll protect Ian. I'll find out the cause'? You do know that visiting Ian will not allow you to have enough time to get to the airport, right?"

I ended the call. Charlie was right, but I didn't have to tell him I agreed.

I looked at the bronze-haired guy, kissing my wrists repeatedly. He looked at me under those lashes in a seductive manner.

_Shit_! Is that guy trying to kill me?

I stood up and dusted the sand off me. I turned to leave, only to realize that that guy was still holding onto my hand.

I tugged a little.

"What's your answer?" He asked with a bewitching wink.

_Huh? Answer? What answer?_

"I won't let go until you say yes." He hinted.

"Oh… Eh. Yeah, sure, go ahead. Um… do whatever you want to do. The world's your… clam. " I gave him a smile to reassure that I agreed with whatever answer he wanted _and _I was actually paying attention to what he said.

He chuckled and corrected me, "It's oyster. 'The world's your oyster', it means that-"

"I know what it means," I snapped. _Smartass._

He gave me a dazzling smiled and pulled my back to him. He gave me a peck on my forehead and said, "The name's Edward."

"Oh, okay. Edward." I said, pulling my hand, hoping he would get the hint and let go.

"Tell me your number." _I swear this guy is a freaking stalker._

I held my hand out for his phone, no doubt going to give him a fake number.

He smirked, "No. Give me your phone. I have to make sure the number is real."

I was appalled. Not only is he a _master of seduction, psycho, smartass _and a_ stalker_, he is also _bossy_.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: So… here's Edward :D**

**Please review? **


	5. My Not So Nice New Life

**A/N: Hehe, here's a little insight into how Bella is coping with Ian's school life :) **

**Chapter 4: My Not So Nice New Life**

BPOV

( AFTER THE FLIGHT )

I shifted uncomfortably in the taxi. I was suffering from jet lag and the bandages binding my chest were a little suffocating.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. I'll be okay. You're just not used to being Ian yet. You can do it…_

I gave myself a mini pep talk.

"You have reached. That'll be 20 all together." I handed the driver the cash Father gave me for 'Ian'.

I stepped out to be greeted by a majestic sight. The school didn't look like a… school. It was a freaking city.

Lugging up the luggage I brought, I realized the school was filled up to the brim with restaurants, boutiques and many more shops that _shouldn't _be in a _school. _This was truly a school for the 'prestige' also known as the '_filthy_ _rich'_.

I sighed as I tried to accept the fact that this would be my new life. I noticed that the school was void of life as I looked around.

Oh yeah! It's the summer holidays…

_DARN! … the summer holidays… I… forgot…_

Checking the calendar, I realized that I had a week to get myself familiar with the huge school. Good for me anyway.

I walked down the corridor and smiled when I saw room 439. I pulled the luggage in. This room was white. It was like a mirror image for both sides of the dormitory. One bed was pushed to a side with a closet next to a window. There was also a desk and a chair. The other side of the room was an exact replica.

I sat on the chair and whipped out my phone. Hmm…

_Hey guys,_

_I decided to take an extended holiday. Don't miss me too much. Love you lots._

_XOXOX Bella_

_P.S Don't ask me about finance. Just imagine whatever you want, even if it involves me in a James Bond pose in a bank, threatening the people there._

I looked through the text again. It should be alright… I pressed 'send' and it was sent to my extended family.

I left the phone on the desk and collapsed on the bed. I spread out my arms and legs and enjoyed the softness of the bed. I snuggled in further and enjoyed the slight warmth the bed had. _THIS IS LIFE! _

Then a thought struck me… This was the exact bed Ian committed suicide on. A tear escaped and slide down my face and dropped onto the pillow, darkening a spot.

"Ian… Why were you so silly?" I whispered as I looked at the ceiling.

"But don't worry. I'm here now. I'll take care of the problem!" I said in determination.

(**A/N: Talk about being bi-polar. Sorry, I had to put this in :X **)

*** ( AFTER THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS ) ***

Great! First day of school. I'll finally be able to investigate a little about Ian's suicide attempt. It was a funny thing that my roommate had not appeared. Then again, I had spent most of my time praying that I would _not _have a roommate. It'll make everything so much easier.

I bandaged my chest and buttoned the button up but I left the first 2 buttons open. Even as a girl, I could never button it all the way. I slipped on the blazer and wore the trousers. I wore the tie and made sure it was not worn too tightly or I'll faint. Now, I was all set and ready to look like some desperate teen wanting to look mature. Thank god that the extended family wasn't here, or they'll acquire teasing material for like a year…

I walked out of the dormitory strolling down the corridor. Many pupils arrived in the middle of last night. In a school this 'prestigious', they're bound to be having a holiday or last minute shopping spree…

My first period was in Biology, room 24. Thanks to my awesome photographic memory, I usually aced my sciences. As I walked, I realized people were staring… Gosh, and _I _thought that this pampered kids had etiquette lessons since young.

_Will whistling blend me into the background? _

…_Nope, not a chance. _

I stopped walking in the middle of the corridor and somewhat shifted myself to the side and duck my head low. No one is needed to guess the great Bella Swan's ultimate secret.

Then, I saw this guy with blonde hair gelled back. His shirt was buttoned to the top, tucked in and blazer buttoned. He had his tie tied so tightly, I would have been worried about his breathing problems except he looked at ease. He also looked very neat. _Yeah, probably the head of discipline or something along the lines…_

He and two other neat guys walked forward to me in distaste.

"Shirt not buttoned and tucked in properly. Blazer unbuttoned. Trousers full of creases. Tie not tied properly," _What is wrong is this guy? Some neat freak? Jake would get a kick out of this guy…_

He sighed. "Ian, Ian, Ian. Go jumped off a building will you? The mere sight of you disgusts me." _Whoa… back off puppy. Since when did __**I **__offend- Ian… He offended this guy apparently… _

He gave me a push that was so light but due to me being lost in thoughts, I stumbled back a little. He and his cronies laughed. _I don't find the amusement in this…_

"Ian. Why don't you transfer? No one wants you here." He gave me a sneer. _So, Ian offended the __**whole **__school? Funny, Ian was always a peacemaker. _

As much as I wanted to punch the daylights out of this trash, I couldn't. He was still useful and I could get some information out of him.

I joined in their laughter with a forced one. He looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry… buddy. But I... was involved in a car accident during the summer holidays and… I… forgot my memories!" I said while coming up with plausible excuses.

He narrowed his eyes then smirked, like he realized something so diabolical that could end me.

He pointed out of the window behind me, "It has something to do with those guys downstairs."

Without turning, I replied, "Really?" _I didn't exactly trust him yet._

He gave me a sinister smile and continued, "Why don't you jump out of the window and ask them? They like brave guys."

I considered it for a moment. This was the second floor and after all, I had done this countless of times. 2 stories? A piece of cake.

I slide the window open and the guys gasped. The students stopped in their tracks and stared blatantly.

I heard the crowd murmuring, "He's going to jump. He lost it! The _marked _one never stays for more than a week. This guy is pretty strong."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? You pampered kids never done extreme sports before?"

I perched on the window and scoffed, "Go cliff-diving sometime."

I leaped off.

The same feeling of adrenaline pumped through my veins. My blazer billowed behind me and my button up revealed a thin strip of my well-toned stomach. I smiled as the sense of exhilaration filled me up. Nearing the ground, I placed my arms cross my chest to soften the fall. I landed with a soft thud.

I stood up and dusted myself. Gasps were heard from the second floor.

I looked to see who the guys who could provide me my information were.

They were 2 guys and 3 girls.

The first girl looked like those major queen bitch. She had straight platinum blonde hair that flowed to her waist and her blue icy eyes were trained on the nails that she was filing. She didn't seem to give a care about the world.

The guy standing next to her looked like he could be related to the Hulk. He was massive with bulging muscles. His face showed dimples when he was smiling at the blonde, though that smile looked forced.

The second girl was just like the first. But you could see the difference in their elegance. She had curly yet stringy brown hair that went to her waist too. Her eyes were a dull shade of brown and she was practically gluing her boobs onto the arms of another guy. She obviously did not know that her boob job could have given the African children meals for a year. How shallow.

The guy her boobs were glued on was… HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

**A/N: Review for Preview? Thanks :D**


	6. That Jerk AGAIN

**A/N: I want to apologize to all my reviewers. Sorry for not replying to your reviews :( I went overseas and it didn't have Wi-Fi, when I got back, I got a little confused as to who have I not replied :X**

**So, I decided to just post the next chapter. FORGIVE ME.**

Chapter 5: That Jerk AGAIN. 

IT WAS _THAT _GUY. You know _that_ that guy? **THAT** GUY. That bossy psycho cum stalker guy I met at La Push!

I desperately prayed that he would _not _recognize me.

The last girl hung a little at the back of their little gang. She had a spiky black hair and was extremely pale. She looked like a pixie and I was mentally preparing myself for her wings to sprout. She seemed like those who had an immeasurable amount of energy but she was dragging her feet. Her ocean blue eyes held sadness and made me wonder what happened.

_Wait! I almost forgot._

The friendliest guy looked like that big bear so I ran to him.

"Um… hey. I was just wondering, I seemed to be-" I was rudely interrupted by his boisterous laughter.

"Hey, Eddie. Ian's talking to us!"

Edward turned his head sharply and glared at me. _Whoa, someone got off the wrong side of the bed today…_

"The name's Edward. Well, why don't you teach him to not mess with us? Show him how his appearance in this school repulses us. I'll be going to first period now." _This guy just proved me right. He was a creep cum stalker __**cum evil bully.**_

That bear cracked his knuckles. I think he was trying to convince me that my bones would crack like his knuckles.

_Idiot_. I bet he didn't know that I had a black belt in Judo _and_ is very skilled in karate. I could easily beat him. After all, he looked like someone who depended more on his strength. All I had to do it use his strength against himself. This was something experienced fighters knew and besides, I am very good at dodging after living with Charlie for so many years.

Oh, wait… Ian didn't know how to fight. _Damn it. _Does this mean I have to get beaten up?

_This is for Ian. This is for Ian. _I chanted in my mind as the bear viciously beat me up. He was strong, no doubt. But he lacked skill and speed. I could easily take him down but I took the beating instead. Jumping out of the window was already not 'Ian-ish', I didn't have to add 'sudden awesome fighting skills' for the school to gossip about.

"You know I never liked doing this. So, why don't you just transfer? Do Rebecca a favor." The huge bear said quietly, before standing up to leave with the blonde.

The blonde glared viciously at me when she passed by, while the pixie lookalike lingered a little before throwing me an apologetic smile and catching up with her _friends._

_I knew it. Ian was bullied…_

_No one_ would do anything, _everyone_ was afraid of the consequences. _Everyone_ just left Ian alone. They _left Ian to face this _and _drove him to the edge_. _**They caused Ian's death! **_

My fist clenched in reaction to my epiphany. I could not let them continue like nothing. If that cruel old man ever forces Ian back here, they would do the same thing again. I couldn't let them continue. I had to stop them… But, how?

Then again, it was weird that a massive excuse of a guy would look like he was going to cry. Could it be that Ian was at fault? No… It couldn't be. I snorted internally. How could I doubt my own twin. Ian would never do something like this.

This was mind boggling. Even for me. And it did not help that there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that told me that is _could _be Ian's fault too.

When I entered my first class, I saw several boys crowding around one desk. A piece of paper was stuck on the whiteboard. Giving it a look, I realized that it was a seating plan and those guys were crowding around my desk!

I walked towards them and gave a polite cough to get their attention. They turned around grinning wickedly. I saw that the blonde guy was there too.

"Oh, Ian. Sorry we didn't notice you. It was like you were _invisible_." That blonde said. Well, that was kind of the number one line bullies liked to use. The chairman of the bully society should come up with better lines… (**A/N: Let's just leave it that it is this blonde, known as Mike also**)

_I wanted to stick out my fist and shout in his face, "Oh yeah? LOOK AT MY TOTALLY INVISIBLE FINGER!"_ But, I didn't need extra drama, my stomach was still hurting.

"It's alright." I waved it off, waiting for them to go away.

"'_Alright'_? Okay, if you say so." They left but not without poking my stomach. I winced every time. That massive bear may not have skills, but he had the strength.

I sat down on the chair. The table that looked like new was scribbled with tons of words, like 'Go away Ian', 'I'll call you, Ian. I heard you suck', 'Ugly Swan' and 'nobody like an ugly duckling'.

I chuckled inwardly. I take my words back. The chairman of the bully society had _many creative lines._ Shaking my head, I placed my legs on the table like I usually do. I grabbed Romeo & Juliet from my bag and started reading.

I had already 'lost my memories in a car accident'. Reading Romeo & Juliet just added to the list of 'Not Ian'. But who's counting? Screw that list. I'm not taking another beating.

I was humming in the shower as the water beat down on my shoulders in a constant, rhythmic pace. I relaxed as the hot water loosened the knots in my shoulders. The bruise on my stomach was fading away and it no longer hurt.

I stepped out of the shower in a towel, only to be faced by a _guy._

I froze in place. _Shit!_ That must have been my late roommate.

Not knowing how to react, I held onto my towel tightly as I slide open a window and jumped out.

It was dark and I tried to comprehend what I had done. _Shit, _how was I going to go back. I know! I'll wait for him to get into the shower. Then, I'll creep back and dress up and pretend that I knew nothing. I grinned at my wonderfully formulated plan.

Oh, but Mr. Bully Chairman had to foil it. He spotted me and eyes widened like two large saucers. Well, I would too. Seeing a hot girl in a towel, pressed against the wall of the boys' dormitory was a fantasy come true.

I ran. I didn't want to know how Mr. Chairman's fantasy continued. Finding another random window, I slide it and jumped inside. I drew the curtains and left a small opening to see Mr. Chairman scratching his head, wondering where I have gone.

I turned around and sighed.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: Another CLIFF-HANGER. REVIEW FOR PREVIEW THAT WOULD SURELY HAPPEN.**


	7. How Much Drama Can I Take?

**A/N: Here's a little Edward action again :D I've been writing chapters on It's Mutual, so it'll be nice if you could read that story too. I think it's the best story among my many stories :D **

**REVIEW FOR PREVIEW!**

Chapter 6: How Much Drama Can I Take?

If it isn't Mr. Bossy Psycho cum Stalker himself standing in front of me. I had such luck!

His arms were folded and it showed off his biceps in that fitting long sleeve shirt he was wearing. He had one eyebrow arched and his eyes were dancing in amusement.

He advanced toward me and placed both of his hands against the window, effectively trapping me.

He chuckled, "You know, after ignoring so many calls of mine, I thought that you have changed your number. I was quite ready to give up when I came back here after the holidays. But, seeing you in this… _outfit_, I thought, 'Maybe my _little flower _has decided to come back to me'."

He pulled me and pushed me onto the bed. He placed his hands beside me head and trapping me _again. _My body was between his legs and he was straddling me _again. _He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and my traitorous blush decided to join the party.

"You know, flowers are supposed to be _admired_ and treated with gentle _caresses_." He whispered in my ear while he placed his hand on my waist, heating that spot up.

"Seeing you in this towel, makes me want to tear it away and _admire_ you with no barriers," He bit my earlobe gently, while his hand travelled downwards in a seductive manner. My breathing accelerated when I realized where _that _was headed.

"Oh, seems to me that _my _hickey has gone… Let's give you another one," he mused and started giving me _another_ hickey.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, like it was trying to tell Edward that _I _was enjoying myself.

He smiled and pressed himself against me, lying on top of me.

"I'm so hard for you," He purred and licked the bite on my ear.

His… part… poked me… to prove his… point. My sanity was slipping away and my senses were running crazy.

Just in time, the door burst open.

"EDDIE!"

Edward threw the covers over me even though my towel was still intact.

"What." Edward growled.

"OPPS… Looks like Eddie Jr was getting some action. Excuse me." He said gleefully and left the room.

"Where were we?" Edward asked, getting back to me.

_Oh, you were just showing me how 'hard' you were._

I had wanted to say that, instead I pushed him off.

"I need to get back," I told him, making my way to the window.

"Wait," he grabbed my hand, a small pout on his beautiful face.

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer, so I said, "I'll call you."

He smiled brightly; eyes shining with innocence like what happened between us didn't go beyond PG-13.

I ran back to my window. Peeping, I saw that the blonde guy is indeed the shower. I grinned and slipped in easily.

I dressed up quickly in a baggy shirt and a pair of khakis. I made sure that my chest was bound and I had kept away my girly items. I lay on the bed, pretending that I've been there the whole time.

My roommate came out and he was wearing a white wife beater and his boxers. He narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped.

He raised an eyebrow and just kept staring at me. The tension in the room was so thick, it could have been visible.

"Um… Hi?" I said, in a poor attempt to break the ice.

"I'm Ian Swan. You are?" I trailed off, seeing if I could at least get a name for my roommate.

His eyes showed confusion and a slight hint of amusement.

"Jasper Hale." He introduced, pointing to a poster stuck on the wall of his side of the room.

I nodded and my eyes followed his direction.

HOLY SHIT! HOW MUCH DRAMA CAN I TAKE A DAY?

Because in big and bolded letters were 'Jasper Hale, rising star' and a picture of Jasper singing to the microphone.

He was Jasper Hale. _The _Jasper Hale.

Even if I didn't watch television of even know him, I had seen the same poster in my room at Emily's house. She liked Jasper, but Sam was getting jealous, so the poster was moved to my room.

It was the same poster that I had punched in jealousy as I thought, _how was it that almost the whole state loved him_ and came to a conclusion that _life wasn't fair._

"Oh," I said lamely.

He laughed, clutching his sides. _Ouch, major ego deflation here…_

"Sorry bout' that. It's just that everyone seems to gush over my existence, but you just said, 'oh'." He explained in his charming southern drawl, wiping a tear from his eye.

"According to statistics, it shows that 99% of the USA loves you. I'm just that tiny 1%," I said, pulling out my 'I'm-knowledgeable' card. Actually, it was because Emily couldn't get over that fact and kept repeating it.

"Alright… Back to business, I saw a girl coming out from the shower. Do you know her? Or were you getting some action?" He asked in a serious tone, yet waggling his eyebrows.

_What is wrong with these guys and their one-tracked minds?_

"Girl? What girl? Dude, this is the _boys' _dormitory." I said, trying to convince him. He looked tired; using the 'you're-hallucinating' trick was an easy one.

He arched an eyebrow, still not convinced… _much._

"If it would help, I didn't see any girl and I was here all night." I pressed the tidbit of information into him, hoping that he would let it go. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

His shoulders slumped. Yeah, he was definitely tired.

"Guess you're right. Sorry if I sounded like some desperate delusional man." He apologized.

He got into his bed and I got under the covers, relishing the warmth.

"Oh, by the way, I'm disguising myself. So, only Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and my _girlfriend, _Alice and now you, know. Don't leak it out or I'll make your life miserable." He warned and yawned.

I had wanted to tell him to lay off the possessiveness, I wasn't going to steal his girlfriend and ask him who were Alice and Rosalie. But the light snoring coming from Jasper told me that he was knocked out dead.

Oh well, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. I should get to sleep.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with Jasper's light snoring and my soft murmurs from my sleep.

**REVIEW :D**


	8. The Biggest Idiot Clinches a Date

**A/N: Hi. Sorry for not updating this story XD I was in Japan! There wasn't any internet access and I didn't have my computer with me either, so yeah. Right now, I'm still suffering for jet lag, so I'm just going to post this and sleep. Yeah. Goodnight.**

**Chapter 7: The Biggest Idiot Clinches a Date**

I stretched myself and yawned loudly. I glanced at my clock and noticed an attention grabbing _bright pink _post-it stuck to it. I took it.

It read:

_Gone to have breakfast with __**my girlfriend**__. I may not be coming back till night. Don't miss me ;)_

_-Jasper_

I scoffed. He really needs to lay off the possessiveness, he's acting like I may steal his girlfriend anytime… Sheesh.

I decided to take this opportunity to check _my phone. _Father had given me Ian's phone. I made sure the door and window were locked. I took out a black bag from the closet. It contained my 'girly items'.

Fishing out the phone, I went to the bed and lay down. My eyes should be looking like saucers when I realized that Edward had called me 87 times, left 84 messages and 102 texts. _He was flooding my inbox…_ Smiling slightly as I saw that Seth, Leah, Jake, Sam and Emily had also sent me texts. I glared when I saw that _Father _had sent one text too.

Deciding to only read the most recent one of Edward's text, I deleted all the others.

_**Dear… flower of mine,**_

_**I had recently noticed that you have not given me your name. I miss you, my flower. I look at my window daily to see if you did pop in again. Call me soon ;)**_

_**XOXO Edward**_

I shuddered slightly. Am I sure I want to give him my name to fantasize? I filed that away in my brain and stuck a post it on my to-do bulletin in my mind to think about it again.

I pressed Seth's text.

_**Hey Bells, **_

_**Share some of that dough when you come back, kay?**_

_**-Seth**_

Trust Seth to think that _I_ would share my 'dough'.

Leah's text was next.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Jake's being a nuisance. Come back and teach him a lesson, kay?**_

_**-Leah**_

I chuckled at that. Sure, Leah. I'd be more than happy to kick Jake's ass for you.

It was Jake's text.

_**Bells,**_

_**If you were robbing a bank, I will never forgive you for leaving me out. I'll kick your ass when you come back.**_

_**-Jake**_

I sighed. Jake, if I brought you along to rob a bank, you did probably reveal yourself and we will be sitting in a jail cell, saying, and 'Darn, we messed up.'

_**HEY BELLA,**_

_**I'm getting more action without you, don't come back, kay? Haha, joking. Come back soon, we all miss our little sister.**_

_**-Sam**_

I laughed at Sam's text. It wasn't like him at all; he was usually the mature one.

I eagerly pressed Emily's text.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**I hope you're coping well with whatever you are doing. I've been visiting Ian for you. He's still unresponsive. Come back soon, kay? We can visit him together, maybe he'll respond to you :)**_

_**-Emily**_

I smiled. Emily was too nice to me.

A small frown came as I realized that all the texts were them telling me to come back. They were trying to hide it. But I knew them… They were disappointed that they didn't get to see me off. I really missed them…

I quickly sent my replies.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Father's text. 'New text message from Father' was blinking in the screen, glaring at me.

I pressed it reluctantly.

_**A limo will be sent to the school compound next Saturday at 10am. Don't be late.**_

I didn't reply. Father would assume that I would never defy his orders.

Times like this, I really wished I could just ignore it and _accidentally _miss the limo. Father didn't even tell me why. He loved putting me in a spot, watching me suffer. Gosh, I hate him _so much._

My fist had involuntarily clenched itself. I looked at the clock again and I realized that it was only 8am. I was totally clueless about what to do. If I was still in Forks, I would be having fun with my extended family. I sighed and wondered if anyone would be up for some extreme sport. Then again, it wasn't like Ian was very popular or anything.

It was like I was Thomas Edison myself; the light bulb just lighted itself in my head. Grinning, I dialed a number. Whose number you ask? None other than Edward Fucking Cullen himself.

I felt like an evil genius.

That was until he picked up the phone.

"Hello," his velvety voice sounded through the phone.

Did I say I felt like an evil genius? Scratch that. Right now I feel like a total retard, not knowing what to say to him.

"Um... Hi?" _Someone nominate me for the 'biggest idiot' please._

"My pretty flower," he crooned.

I cringed slightly; maybe getting me involved with this guy was bad. I mean, he's like… _not sane._

"I happen to have a name," I snapped. My hand flew to my mouth. _Shit. _Now I have to give him my name.

"Oh, and what's that?" he retorted.

"Um…" I trailed off, still not quite sure if I wanted him to know anything more besides my phone number, which I have to change pretty soon to shake off his stalker tendencies.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen." He introduced.

I think he is trying to help me in giving him my name.

I sighed and replied, "Bella." I made a note to leave my last name out. I wouldn't want him to start connecting the dots and find out that I was Ian.

"Bella. It means beautiful in Italian."He mused.

"Yeah, I know that." I said curtly.

"Okay, now we're past the introductions. Will you be free today?" he asked.

_Wait… Is he asking me out? _I tried to think of a nice excuse but realized that Father's message was sent last week, so _I was busy today._

"Nope," I replied, grinning smugly at the fact that I was rejecting him.

"How about the next Saturday?" he tried again.

_Hmmm… I am free on that day… Ugh… I don't have an excuse…_

"**Did I ever tell you that you are a total retard? I DON'T HAVE TO SAY YES. I CAN JUST FLAT OUT REFUSE. SHEESH, BELLA! HAS ALL THOSE ADRENALINE BURN AWAY YOUR BRAIN CELLS?**" my subconscious was screaming at me. Trust me; it isn't nice to be scolded by a tiny voice in your brain that is actually you. It only makes me feel much more like a fool.

"Bella? You still there?" I heard Edward's uncertainty rang through the receiver.

"Eh, yeah." I replied.

"Great! I'll meet you at my dorm on next Saturday, 3pm. See you soon, Bella."

"Wait! What I meant was that…" All I heard was the beeping of the phone, he had hung up.

"I'm… still… here," I finished lamely.

"**Great. Now I have to hear you pathetic whining during your **_**date. **_**Thanks a lot,**" my subconscious remarked, lacing her tone with lots of sarcasm.

"Shut up," I muttered out loud.

That rules out Edward. Jasper is gone too. I know no one here. _I want to just curl up and cry myself to sleep because of my lack of a social life. _

I looked at the timing on the clock. It was 9am. I had 1 hour to pack whatever I was going to bring to Forks.

I smiled and hummed while stuffing my clothes into a duffle bag.

**A/N: Well, next chapter, you'll find out why Bella is needed back in Forks :D **

**Please review for preview! REVIEW!**


	9. Are You Kidding Me?

**A/N: There shall be a super important A/N below. Please read. Oh and sorry for not replying to the reviews. I was kinda rushing to get this chapter out.**

**Chapter 8: Are You Kidding Me?**

*** Bella is at Forks with her 'extended family' ***

I clapped my hands as Jacob took his helmet off.

"My turn!" I shouted.

We were playing another extreme sport that I doubt would be considered a _sport_. Technically, two of us would drive our motorbike towards each other till one of us steers away. It took a lot of guts; Emily, Seth and Leah did not participate.

I smirked as I strapped on my helmet. Sam grinned in anticipation. Both of us were daredevils, though I always won. The distance between us before Sam gives up was _very _little.

_I don't give a shit about my pitiful life. _This was why I always win.

I embraced the sense of adrenaline again as Sam and I neared each other. Another reason I loved this extreme sports was that I felt in control, like I could choose whether or not I shall live. I had control and I craved for more, seeing that my life was controlled by the saddest excuse of a father.

Sam turned at the last moment and I grinned victoriously. Leah and Seth cheered for me, while Emily smiled. She was Switzerland when Sam and I challenged each other.

_Ring… Ring…_

I groaned. _I bet it's Father. _

"Get back to the mansion now." Father snapped before hanging up. _Nice to know that you love me too. _I thought dryly.

"Sorry, guys. I need to go."

Everyone's laughter stopped and they came forward to have a group hug.

Sam ruffled my hair and said, "Next time, tell us before you do something stupid. At least we can laugh at you when you fail. No one provides better entertainment than you."

I could hear the teasing in his voice, yet the soft undertone that told me that he cared deeply for me.

I smiled warmly. _It's nice to know someone cares for you._

"So, technically I'm supposed to go to this… gala… as Ian," I clarified.

Father nodded.

My lips pursed. _Of course, he'd rather I go as Ian than go as Bella. Of course, he wouldn't want the society to know Bella. Of course, it was logical… So why do I feel so bad?_

"Tell me the reason I should comply?" I asked defiantly. I would have gone to the gala as Ian; I had no idea why I wanted to rebel right now.

Father sighed, "Alright, what do you want?"

_Was this how he thought of me? Someone with an ulterior motive behind everything I do._

I snorted. Different possibilities were running in my mind. I could ask for a new bike. I could ask for recognition. I could ask to… cut off our parental ties…

With a leveled voice and my head held high, I stated my condition, "I am legally eighteen in a few months. I want to cut off all ties with you. I shall no longer be Isabella _Swan_ and have no need to follow your orders as a _daughter_."

He furrowed his eyebrows like it was a difficult decision when I knew that he didn't give a shit about me.

"Alright," he said gravely. But I caught a hint of smile on his lips. Of course, when there is a possibility that I will no longer share the same surname as him, he'll grab it, no?

"You go to the gala as Ian and it's a deal."

I pursed my lips and my heart felt heavy like a chain was weighing it down.

"Deal," I replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair. You did think that after wearing that stupid bandage with a flat chest for so long, I would get use to it. Guess what? NO.

I took another sip from the champagne and distracted myself with the graceful dancers on the floor. How nice was it to dance! I was already clumsy as a female dancer, now I have to take the initiative as a guy? Imagine the _chaos_ that will ensue…

From a distance, I spotted Father talking to another blonde handsome middle-aged man. They were laughing heartily and I could tell immediately that their happiness was flat out... fake. I placed the glass of champagne on the table and begun advancing towards my Father to find out what they were talking about.

Another young man, around my age with a strange shade of bronze hair approached them. _Wait_… What? _**BRONZE HAIR**_? I rubbed my eyes slightly to get myself out of the alcohol induced state.

_**HOMG. It's Edward CULLEN**_. I couldn't stop, could I? Father had seen me and was waving his hand and beckoning me to go over. Ian wouldn't defy Father and I seriously need to maintain our deal.

Forcing a smile, I joined the _happy_ trio. I could see from Edward's eyes that he looked slightly murderous and yet still smiling. Father patted me on the back and introduced me- I mean Ian.

"This is Ian, my son. I think Edward here already knows him. They attend the same school." He smiled warmly.

I gave them and tight smile and mentally chastised myself for not being able to reach their level of fakeness. Then I realized that I didn't have that much of a _practice_ anyway.

"So, we were just talking about the _engagement_ of your sister, _**Isabella Swan**_ and _**Edward**_ here. Isn't that wonderful?" The man Father was chatting with chirped.

Thank god I wasn't drinking champagne for I would have _spat_ it out on that man's face…

Wait… Did he…. Just say… _**ENGAGEMENT?**_

I forced another tight smile and replied, "Simple wonderful. I think Edward would really suit my sister." _I think I need to brush my tongue tonight. _

"What. Are. You. Trying. To. Play. At?" I pronounced every single word slowly like he was a retard. Which I was seriously considering right now.

Father relaxed against the chair and replied casually, "You're not yet eighteen, Bella. You are still under my control. I say you get engaged and you will be. This engagement will bring the two companies closer."

"What about our deal?" I hissed.

"It's not forgotten either, _Bella_. Once you're legally eighteen, you have the right to refuse. But we're getting you engaged before eighteen, and during your engagement, you'll sign a contract. Happily."

I narrowed my eyes. Father always had a way of finding loopholes.

"What contract?" I asked.

"The contract will state that you will get married to Edward happily after your eighteenth birthday, if not you'll pay a compensation fee of half a billion to Edward. It means that before eighteen, you're bound by my words and after eighteen, you shall be bound by the law." He gave me a victorious yet wicked smile when he finished.

_Why did I have such a father?_

**A/N: Um… Okay. The all important A/N. You see, I don't think this story is getting a very good… **_**feedback**_**. Not that someone has actually flamed me. But I think that I'd rather concentrate on my other stories that actually have people reading and reviewing it. **

**I feel like such a coward for doing this… But I'm putting this story on **_**HIATUS**_**. No, I'm not deleting it. It's just going to be stopped… for a while. While I concentrate on my other stories and possibly try to find an inspiration that will wow my readers. **

**I really want to thank people like: **_**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, gablen500, cb, LiaMissPia, People-Are-Crazy**_** for reviewing more than once and especially **_**Angeltales321**_** who reviewed every SINGLE chapter. Thanks **_**caww**_** who has reviewed almost every story of mine. Seriously, all this encouragement rocks and I'm really sorry for stopping. Read my other stories for now, kay?**

**Yeah. I'm not sure about when I'll continue. Put me on author's alert or story alert. You'll be able to find out.**

**I feel all mushy and sad inside me and I'm really sorry. I probably should stop this lengthy A/N. **

**Review because I'm going on hiatus? Yeah. Thanks.**

**-Dare2Dream97**


End file.
